


Grey

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Mark Fishbach Sean Mcloughlin, Septiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: Don't want to write a summary. Just read it.





	1. Chapter 1

Third person P.O.V  
Mark had just woken up from his restless slumber, realizing what had occurred the previous evening.   
Flashback---------------_-----------------_------------------_------------------_------------------  
He was walking through the woods, located behind his school. St. Agatha. It was as bad as it sounded, in this old town, with under the population in Antarctica. There was plenty of assholes here. His home was a 3 mile, 25 minute walk, going around. So cutting through the miniature forest, was just easier. On this occasion though, there was another factor added to the mix, on this cold febuary day. A serial killer.  
End of Flashback------------_----------------_---------------_---------------_-----------------Mark made a noise, from the back of his throat, that is best described as a growl. The ropes that bonded him to a uncomfortable, wooden chair, were scratching at his wrists and ankles. He started to process his surroundings, a dark room, covered in dust and cobwebs, was all that Mark saw. Or Mark thought he saw............

 

* Hi! whoever is reading this, thank you. So much. I really appreciate the fact that you guys, or gals, are taking time out of your precious day to read my shit.*  



	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't want to write this thingy.

Jacks P.O.V  
I stood there whatching this man as he walked out of the High school. 'He had dark chocolate eyes, black hair, dyed red at the top of his head. Kinda short, about my height, (5'2) but he's buffer than I am.' I kept staring, observing him walk behind the building, towards the woods. That bold action made me jump. 'He's going into the WOODS by HIMSELF!?!?!?!?' I was not going to let that happen, so i took off after him. I followed him, then my head started pounding. I fell, my ears started ringing, my vision was blurred, and my head hurt like hell! The pain was immeasurable, similar to a thousand rocks falling onto my skull at the same time.  
 " Mother ape ass! " I screamed, just before I collapsed. (If you watch Jacksepticeye, you'll know exactly where that line came from)

Third person P.O.V  
Mark struggled against his restraints,sparkling, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He had been at it for 2 hours now. But, then, he suddenly froze. Feeling another prescence other than his own in the damp room.  
"W-who's t-t-there? " He asked, voice raspy, from lack of  water. Scanning the room, Mark saw them.   
Blue eyes staring at him from the shadows.......................

 

*Hello! Again, I will thank those people who have read to this. You put up with my shit, and I congratulate you and feel bad for you at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still lazy...


	3. No story!!!

This isn't a part of the story! I just want to thank all of you who read my stories and give me helpful advice. You guys are awesome!!!! So thank you for getting me over 100 hits on some of my fanfictions! I'll try to be productive for ya.


	4. Green

Mark P.O.V  
They kept coming closer, their electrifying blue, piercing me like daggers. His eyes stared into my soul,ooking for noticable flaws. Seeing none, he walked over. I knew what was about to happen, i'm just not ready to accept it.  
Jacks P.O.V  
My vision was still blurred, all i could see was black shadows, covered by depression. My brain wasn't processing correctly, but then I heard I voice that wasn't mine. But, what really confused me, was that the voice came from my mouth!   
 "¥¢€£¥^π.( glitchy noises) D-d-don'tcha worry yeaself t-t-there JACKABOY"   
 " Wh-who are yea? " I asked myself, using my regular voice.  
 "@€℅&I-i-i-i-i 'm Antiseptic-ey-e"   
Third person P.O.V  
Jack, or Anti, who was controlling Jacks body, walked toward the human being, that he had tied to an old,wooden chair.  
If Anti had been human, and the person resrained, set free, he could have easily took Anti down. But, Anti wasn't human, and he was strapped to that chair.  
Jack P.O.V  
Anti had taken over my body. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?!?!'  What caught my attention, was the blurry object that Anti was walking towards. It started to shape into a human. 'Wait!!!!!!!That was the guy that I was following from the high school!'   
 " Oh shit!! " I said out loud. The figure seemed to be struggling, too engulfed in escape to pay Anti much attention.Suddenly, Mark's head shot up, and stared at him. Jack could die happily looking into those eye-'Wait!!!!!! Why am I thinking this? I just kidnapped him! He probably dosen't want to socialize.  
Marks P.O.V  
The eyes never moved, so i decided to speak up.  
"Who are you? " I asked with a little more confidence this time. He seemed to change expression, well by his eyes. 'His eyes tell me everything about him'  The eyes then, hardened, then softened, then hardened again.   
"Are you okay?" I asked, even though I didn't know why I did.

 

 


	5. Black

Jacks P.O.V  
"Are you ojay? " He asked me. 'Am I okay?I have no idea.'  
"You're fine Jack, the same can't be said about your friend here. "Anti was laughing like a sociopath. 'Who am I kidding?!!? He IS a sociopath!'  
" Thanks Jack. I try my hardest at what I do. " Anti said, if a facial expression could be heard, Anti would probably be in the middle of sneering and laughing hysterically. 'That wasn't supposed to be a compliment.'   
 "Not very good at insults, now are we?" I hated Anti so much. If that wasn't already obvious. ' Anti, get out of my body, NOW!' I mentally screamed at him, since I had no vocal ability whatsoever. I knew he heard me, and i felt him slipping away slowly.  
Marks P.O.V  
 The guy with the blue eyes started arguing with a invisible being, or someone only he could hear, but either way, its not good.  
"You're fine Jack, the same can't be said about your friend here. "  He said, 'Jack? I feel like i've heard this name before.' Then it all came flooding  back to me. 'Math, he sits in the back, three rows behind me.' That's it. Nothing else, that's all I know about him. 'Friend? He thinks im a friend, and I barely know him. No, cross that, I don't know him, but,  I HAVE seen his bright green hair. Now, I have beautiful blue eyes to try to picture his other faciual features look like.' I think I have a slight crush on a insane person.  
*I was going to end it here, but i decided to add a little more to it.*  
"Shit. " I muttered, but Jack was to involved in his conversation to hear.   
"Anti, get out of my body, NOW! " Jack said. Ha had gotton closer to me moments before this, but, his lips hadn't moved when he spoke.This other voice was higher pitched than the one that was used before. 'Anti? Anti,Anti,Anti. %#$€^£.' 'What was that?!' 'It's me. Anti, I'm coming.' 'No!!!!!! I'd rather you NOT come. W-who are you?'   
"Darky? Is that you?"

 

*Muahahahaha. Cliffhangers!!!!!!!! Not really, but, Cliffhangers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	6. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got out

Jacks P.O.V  
I woke up covered in blood and snow, 'BLOOD!!!!! Wait, it's not mine.'  
 "Oh no" I said outloud.  
"Oh no what?!?!" I gasped in relief. It was Mark, who I had walked over to. He looked at my upper torso, worry flashing in his eyes.  
"S'not mine" I said, quickly absorbing their current location.          
"I said 'Oh no' because...... b-becau-"I couldn't get the words out correctly.With a small hand gesture, Mark urged me to go on.  
 "I thought I had killed you" I got it out, I did think that I had killed my Markimoo. 'Wait!!!!!!!!! Did I just think of Mark as mine?!?!?!?!?! Anti, you're doing this to me aren't you?!' 'He probably has a girlfriend. The luckiest girl in the world. Who couldn't love his fire-red floof of hair on the top of his head, his smooth deep voice that give me chills every time he talks to me, and his rocking bod? I'm in some deep shit, and I know it.'  
'Marks P.O.V  
"I thought I had killed you. " Right as those 6 words left Jacks mouth, I knew. What I knew was still a mystery to me, but, I KNEW.  
Jacks P.O.V  
He stared at me like he couldn't believe me. Then he spoke, long and low.   
"You would never hurt me, we both know that. " His chocolate eyes infecting my soul and making my palms to sweat, despite the cold.  
Le Timeskip-------------_-----------------_----------------_------------------_-----------------_-------------------_---------------_-------------------_-----Mark and I trudged through the glistening snow, the woodland army had surrounded us, their pine smell filling my nostrils.   
The bodies had been the worst part of the walk. They were spread into a circle, in a clearing near where Me and Mark woke up. The blood on me was theirs, no questions about it. At least it wasn't Mark, if it was I don't know what I would do with myself. I don't know what to do with myself already, that would make it more so.  
We had stopped near an old, twisted tree. Mark turned to face me, looked me straight in the eyes.  
"Sean-" I jumped forward and........

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about the world

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy.....


End file.
